


Fictober2019 Day 3: Lipstick

by nothingbutfilm



Category: ONE OK ROCK, Toruka - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Toruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutfilm/pseuds/nothingbutfilm
Summary: Don't run... Don't leave me aloneDon't hide... Don't hide away, love
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru, Yamashita Toru/Moriuchi Takahiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Fictober2019 Day 3: Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Khun Fah [Sky @ggintoki] for the translation of this Fanficion ♥

TORUKA FICTOBER DAY 3: "LIPSTICK"

_*please open song: The Wave - Coloring*_

* * *

The public library was a quiet place during the day, and even lonelier during the evening. 

Taka smiled at Madame Eleanor, the elderly librarian everyone was familiar with. He greeted her, but her response was on another topic; her hearing wasn’t so good, but he was used to that. Taka smiled, waved a bit, and then walked over to the literature section. He picked up a book, flipped through the pages, started reading another one, not caring about the passing time. 

A voice hummed along to the soft beats leaking from the earphones, quietly weaving music through the air. No one, other than him and Madame Eleanor, was here, he was sure. 

Slender fingers hooked the spine of the Shakespearean fiction he was in the middle of reading. Taka loved reading books in the library during evening as much as he loved singing at the bar, his part-time job. 

_“Takahiro”_

He froze, almost dropping the book off the shelf. He pretended to not hear the soft, quiet call from his back.

_How do I get out of this?_

“Takahiro” 

_No, don’t turn around Taka._

He felt arms resting on the bookshelf, and he knew he was completely trapped.

“Taka, I know you heard me.”

Warm breath fell on the back of his neck. He pursed his lips, and slowly turned around to face the number one person he did not want to meet.

The two pairs of eyes met, and the ones belonging to the smaller person looked away. Taka looked down, his chin touching his chest, both hands drenched in sweat, clenching the straps of his bag.

“Is..is there anything Yamashita-san?”

He heard the other party give out a long sigh, before large hands loosely grasped his. 

“Come on, there isn’t anyone here Taka.”

Taka tightly pursed his lips.

  
  


_We should have never met each other._

_After meeting at the bar two months ago, Toru was very persistent, until Taka finally gave in._

_But Taka decided to keep their relationship a secret. The hottest guy in town and a normal kid like him? This was amidst Toru’s dissatisfaction, who wanted the world to know this person was his._

_“Dangerous.. Toru’s dangerous”_

_Tomoya warned him. His best friend was the only one who knew about this, and Taka fully understood._

_But what could he do, when it was him who knowingly and willingly fell into the traps this man laid._

“Toru-san.. it’s getting dark, aren’t you going to go home?”

Round eyes looked into his—this time Taka did not look away. Toru smiled, satisfied. Rough fingers gently traced the soft cheeks.

“I miss you..”

Finger tips travelled from cheeks to the full, but dry, lips. Taka shivered. Toru imagined the sweet scent and bright red colours lining this person’s lips. 

Taka eyed the round tube Toru picked out from his pockets. 

“Lipstick?” In a quiet voice, Taka asked about the beautiful lipstick tube in Toru’s hand, “Whose is it?” 

“You seriously think I’m gonna use someone else’s lipstick on you?” Toru smiled adoringly, “I got it for you.”

“I don’t want to put lipstick on”

“But I do..” Toru smiled, this time it was mischievous. 

Take knew better to not refuse. 

“Yes, yes, but just the lip right?”

Toru smiled, it was a satisfied smile, when thin hands took the tube from his hands and traced lipstick onto the dry cracked lips. Toru took in every movement, and secretly swallowed when Taka pressed his lips together to even out the colours. He almost didn’t shut out the naughty thoughts in time. 

But hey, there’s no one here, in this old library devoid of people and prying electronic eyes. 

“I’m do—Toru-san!”

Without warning, he was pulled along by thick hands into the far, secluded corner of the romantic literature section. 

Too close…

His thin face was snuggled up in the broad chest, breathing in the light scent of cologne, spiced with a minty smell of the electronic cigarette.

Toru’s scent. 

_So Dangerous…_

“Toru-san”

“Shhh…” A light smile came upon those lips, the kind of smile Taka was too familiar with, “If you’re loud, someone will hear…”

“...”

“May I hug you?” Toru opened his arms, and Taka wrapped his arms around the thick waist.

“Was today not a good day?”

Taka asked with worry. The other person answered by snuggling his face close to Taka’s neck, pulling Taka’s body into a tight embrace. Taka nestled into Toru’s shoulders. He wouldn’t misbehave with Toru, when the taller person was feeling tired. 

“A bit tiring”

Toru replied faintly, the bridge of his nose feeling Taka’s pulse. He was close enough to notice the faint fruity aroma of the lipstick, tangled in Taka’s body scent, enough to intoxicate him.

“Toru-san”

When silence fell, Toru pressed his lips against Taka’s, gently biting Taka’s lower lips, tenderly asking—pleading—for permission, before his heated tongue slid into the warm mouth.

Cornered, Taka closed his eyes, letting the tip of Toru’s tongue taste the sweetness of his mouth, intoxicating the not-so-innocent person with soft, dearest kisses. 

Thick hands slipped beneath the helm of the oversized T-shirt, fingers tracing his spine. Taka, caught by surprise, abruptly breathed in. Toru backed away from the kisses. Taka found himself half resting on Toru’s laps, and he couldn’t remember how he got there. 

He breathed heavily, round eyes glistening with tears threatening to overspill. Both hands rested on wide shoulders, but hot lips continued to line his collar, and everywhere it travelled, with kisses. 

“Toru—Toru-san..stop a bit”

“Taka…”

He took a deep breath, cupping the handsome face in his hands.

“N..not here” but the other pair of lips was still able to quickly steal another kiss.

“Smells nice, and sweet” Toru licked his hips, satisfied with how he applied the lipstick. 

“Let—let’s go back” Taka’s voice shook, afraid that someone would see them. 

“Fine..” Toru sighed, with a tinge of disappointment. He pulled Taka up, helped fix Taka’s clothes and hair, before bending down to place another kiss on the cheek. 

“I’m sleeping over at your place tonight” Toru whispered into the now blushing ear. A mischievous smile crept onto the handsome face.

“I want to try another shade of red lipstick with you :)”

  
  
  



End file.
